Mumen Rider
License-less Rider (無免ライダー Mumen Raida) is a C-Class Superhero from Z-City. He has the #1 rank of the C-Class. Appearance The License-less Rider is a young man of average height and weight. He wears an armored suit, with light colored armor covering his torso and shoulders. He has a black leather suit under the armor and black gauntlets and knee pads. He also has a yellow bicycle helmet and dark shades. License-less Rider full.png|License-less Rider's full appearance Rider face.png|License-less Rider without his helmet Personality License-less Rider is a brave hero who refuses to overlook any crime or back down from any fight no matter the opponent. History In his youth License-less Rider attended the same school as Saitama. During that time period he had already started to act like a hero, then calling himself Name-less Bicycle Commuter. He at one point attempted to stop the two delinquents who attended the school and took peoples money. It is later insinuated that he is beaten up by them. Plot Paradise Group Arc License-less Rider makes his first appearance when the Paradise Group are causing havoc in the city streets. He appears before them, introducing himself and says that he will stop them. His appearance seems to reassure the nearby citizens to some extent, however he is beat down by the criminal group in an instant. Sea Monster Arc After Sea King begins his attack on the shelter, License-less Rider is shown speaking to a Heroes Association worker stating "I have now arrived in J-City", showing that he was not in J-City prior to the attack. When he is told that the SOS was received from the emergency shelter he immediately picks up his pace using his special "Riding-Out-Of-The-Saddle Mode", dropping his phone in the process. Upon arrival at the shelter, License-less Rider attacks Sea King from behind. The attack appears to do no damage whatsoever to Sea King but it quite possibly saved the life of a seriously injured Genos. Despite being heavily outclassed, License-less Rider proceeds to do battle with Sea King. Sea King tosses License-less Rider to the side and, believing the biker to be defeated, sets his sight back on Genos only to be caught from behind by another desperate attack from License-less Rider. Assaulted once again by a relentless strike from the Sea King, License-less Rider refuses to give up, stating that, despite the fact that he is too weak to be a B-Class hero and that nobody is expecting him to win, he will not back down. Encouraged by cheers from the onlooking civilians, License-less Rider unleashes one final attack that is brutally cut short by an annoyed Sea King. Abilities Not much of License-less Rider's abilities have been seen, since he was defeated before showing any kind of action whatsoever. However, before being smashed to the ground and judging by his outfit, it seems that License-less Rider prefers hand-to-hand-combat and relies on his speed. Being the top ranked C-Class hero License-less Rider is eligible to be promoted to the B-Class, however he has refused promotion and managed to retain his place at the top of the C-Class for more than half a year. *'Justice Tackle:' License-less Rider tackles his opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. Equipment License-less Rider wears an assortment of armor that includes knee, elbow and shoulder pads along with a helmet and chest/back armor. *'The Bicycle of Justice:' Nicknamed "Justice" for short, this is License-less Rider's mode of transportation. Appearing as a rather standard commuter style bicycle, it has a thick frame, a light attached to the front fender and a basket attached to the handlebars. License-less Rider seems rather adept at riding his bike, able to ride at high speeds even in rain. **'Riding-Out-of-the-Saddle Mode:' When License-less Rider "activates" this mode, he simply stands up and pedals at a much higher rate, allowing him to go significantly faster than normal. **'Justice Crash:' License-less Rider uses "Justice" as a projectile, hurling his bicycle at his opponent. Quotes *''"I will not overlook any crime!" *"It doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not! I have to fight you here and now!"'' References Navigation License-less Rider License-less Rider License-less Rider Category:C-Class